


Tratando de conocerte

by bless_the_shamy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bless_the_shamy/pseuds/bless_the_shamy
Summary: luego de un rompimiento sheldon y amy se conocen que pasara?
Relationships: shamy - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Problemas en la relación

Amy y Zack han estado en una relación durante unos meses la relación no era estable ya que  
Amy no tenía el mismo gusto y potencial que Zack en la relación era una noche fría y era la típica noche de discusión ya que Amy insistía en que tenía la razón en la discusión y él siempre le pedía más tiempo para él ya que él decía que Amy se concentraba demasiado en su trabajo  
Amy sale inmediatamente del departamento dejando solo a Zack, aunque no sabía dónde ir.

Cuando iba caminando se encontró con una agradable cafetería haci que decidió entrar.

-en el departamento de sheldon-

Sheldon estaba en el departamento con sus auriculares tratando de no oír a Leonard y penny teniendo coito como le parecía desagradable tuvo que salir del departamento en su mente pasaba el contrato de compañeros por qué no simplemente podía cumplirlo y vio una cafetería agradable así que decidió entrar.


	2. una pequeña charla

Sheldon había entrado a la cafetería no sabía cuál era el higiene de la cafetería pero preferiría quedarse ahí que ir al departamento, cuando ve a una chica media triste sentada, el no sabía mucho sobre emociones pero lo pudo descifrar solo con verla.

No era de su incumbencia pero se acerco a ella y suavemente la llamo ella reaccionó asustada lo que hizo que Sheldon diera un pequeño brinco

\--------------------------------------------------

Amy estaba muy encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando oye una voz llamándola haciendo que se asustara ve a un hombre alto, cabello oscuro,ojos azules y con un atuendo un poco peculiar entonces él le vuelve a llamar a lo que ella responde

Amy: buenas noches en que le puedo ayudar (tratando de sonar lo más seria posible).

Sheldon: soy un poco malo en las expresiones pero eh notado que se ve un poco triste así que tome la decisión de venir a preguntarle si se siente bien.

Amy: estoy un poco distraída bueno estoy un poco triste más que nada ( dice Amy un con un poco de tristeza en su voz).

Sheldon: en ese caso porque no habla conmigo.

Amy:( Amy lo piensa un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que desahogarse con alguien no le haría daño así que comienza a hablar) bueno mi novio y yo llevamos unos meses de relación siempre dice que me importa más la ciencia que lo nuestro y estoy pensando que tal ves es cierto no le prestó mucha atención pero no entiende lo importante que es para mí mi trabajo y hacer un avance en mi campo.

Sheldon: oh,creo que es algo difícil para usted tener que estar en una relación y al mismo tiempo tener que estar concentrada en su trabajo no?

Amy:si la verdad es que no entiende que mi vida es la ciencia usted no sentiría lo mismo?

Sheldon: también soy científico y si estuviera en una relación que me interpone con la ciencia la terminaría inmediatamente creo que la ciencia es mejor que andar de hippies compartiendo bacterias y fluidos (sólo con pensar en personas compartiendo fluidos pone cara de asco).

Amy: creo que tiene razón y cuál es su campo?

Sheldon: soy físico teórico trabajo en calthec para ser especifico.

Amy: es algo curioso también trabajo en calthec soy neurocientífica ( dice Amy con una sonrisa) creo que tal ves algún día podemos almorzar juntos para hablar sobre la actualidad.

Sheldon: eso me parece interesante me puedes decir tu nombre y número de teléfono para poder contactarte y almorzaremos juntos

Amy: claro ( y le dijo su nombre y número)y cual es tu nombre?

Sheldon: soy El doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper

Amy: y porque tú estás aquí?

Sheldon: mi compañero de cuarto esta teniendo coito con su novia así que decidí mejor salir del departamento

Amy: oh y ustedes no tienen un acuerdo para esas cosas?

Sheldon: si pero no lo cumple así que solo puedo ignorarlo

Amy: creo que se está haciendo tarde necesito ir a mi departamento un placer conocerte Sheldon (dice tendiéndole la mano)

Sheldon: tambien fue un placer conocerte Amy ( dice dejando su miedo a las bacterias y le tendió la mano también)

Amy: hablamos luego Sheldon.

Sheldon: si claro bye. y luego la vio alejarse.

\--------------------------------------------------


	3. la invitación

Amy a estado ocupada en la universidad y aún espera un mensaje de Sheldon, ella y Zack decidieron darse un tiempo aunque ella cree que para Zack la relación acabo, haría todo lo posible para poder distraerse además del trabajo cuando recibe un mensaje

"Hola Amy, soy Sheldon quiero saber si quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?"

Amy se sorprendió al leer el mensaje pero respondió lo más rápido posible

Amy: "Claro voy a estar ahí espero que tengas una mañana productiva"

Sheldon: "gracias tú también nos vemos en el almuerzo bye"

Amy: "claro bye"

Amy sólo lo ha visto una sola vez y ya le parecía una buena persona.

\--------------------------------------------------

Sheldon no sabía porque, pero se sentía muy emocionado por saber que ella almorzaría con los chicos y sólo podía pensar en eso y cuando menos lo pensaba era hora del almuerzo así que se alistó y salió para encontrarse con todos.

\--------------------------------------------------

Amy había visto su reloj, ya era hora del almuerzo así que tomó su bolso y salió para encontrarse con Sheldon y sus amigos.

Entra al comedor y ve que Sheldon le brinda una linda sonrisa así que se la devuelve se sintió un poco incómoda al ver que los chicos de la mesa sólo los veían así que se sentó

Narración normal

Amy: hola, chicos, hola, Sheldon

Chicos: hola

Sheldon: hola, Amy, como te fue hoy?

Amy: muy bien y ya hiciste un avance en la ciencia?

Sheldon: por eso estoy

Leonard: y como se conocieron? Pregunto Leonard con curiosidad.

Amy: hablamos por un momento en una cafetería

Leonard: que hacías en una cafetería? Pregunto con asombro

Sheldon: tu novia y tu estaban teniendo coito así que salí un momento.

Howard: porque no vienes a cenar con la pandilla hoy al departamento de Sheldon y leonard? Dijo tratando de despejar la incomodidad el tema

Leonard: claro estaría bien, no Sheldon?

Sheldon: claro, Amy?

Amy: claro me gustaría.


	4. La cena

Sheldon: claro, Amy?

Amy: claro me gustaría

\--------------------------------------------------

Narrador normal:

Sheldon le envío la dirección sólo faltaba una hora para salir del trabajo Sheldon salió con Leonard y Amy fue primero a su departamento estaba algo ansiosa por conocer el resto del grupo pero estaba segura de que iban a ser agradables.

Sheldon y Leonard arreglaban todo solo faltaban por llegar raj y Amy, luego de unos minutos llegan raj y Amy las chicas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Amy ciertamente no pensaron que Sheldon iba a tener una amiga pero decidieron no hacer ningún comentario estúpido.

Bernadette: cuéntanos, Amy que trabajas?

amy: soy neurocientífica ahora estoy en un estudio sobre la adicción

Howard: oh, eso es interesante.

penny: y dime amy tienes novio?

amy: si tenía cortamos hace poco tiempo

sheldon: oh, no lo sabía y por qué?

amy: ya sabes por lo mismo que te conté en la cafetería

Bernadette: no se conocieron en la universidad?

amy: no, comenzó una conversación conmigo en una cafetería.

sheldon: si me pareció algo interesante verla sentada tan metida en sus pensamientos así que me acerque y le pregunte que le sucedía, se veía algo triste luego hablamos durante unas horas

penny: supiste ver que sentía y que estaba triste? milagro

sheldon: entendí tu comentario y que no sepa que les pasa a ustedes no significa que no la pueda comprender a ella.

bernadette: ah sheldon eso sonó tan lindo

sheldon: lo que dije sobre amy, porque tendría que ser lindo? es cierto

todos quedaron asombrados aunque no fue algo hippy ni cursi pero fue algo sorprendente.

amy: y cuáles son sus pasatiempos? pregunto tratando de quitarse la incomodidad que sentía

Howard: vamos a la tienda de cómics, jugamos vídeo juegos y calabozos y dragones.

Leonard: Stuart va a una fiesta de disfraces en la tienda porque no vamos todos?

Bernadette: eso suena bien pueden vestirse de star trek

sheldon: oh, si porque no vienes amy así puedes conocer la tienda de cómics? dijo sheldon muy emocionado

amy: claro tendría que comprar un disfraz

sheldon: oh que bien si quieres voy contigo un día al super y te ayudo a elegir un lindo disfraz, que dices?

amy: claro algún día al salir del trabajo te vengo a buscar.

NARRADOR NORMAL:

la cena acabo, estuvo entretenida, penny salió con Leonard a su departamento, bernadette, raj y Howard salieron juntos solo quedaban sheldon y amy hablando un poco.

Amy: cuando quieres que venga por ti para comprar nuestros disfraces?

sheldon: tal vez me ponga unos que tengo aquí

amy: entonces por qué vas conmigo al super?

sheldon: te quiero ayudar a elegir un disfraz que se te vea lindo, solo eso

amy: ah, está bien tal vez y me pueda vestir de algo personaje de star trek no?

sheldon: claro que puedes vestirte así si quieres.

amy se fue a su departamento y se preparó para dormir igual que sheldon, en unos días iba a ir con sheldon a elegir su disfraces y de star trek era extraño pero quería divertirse ya no tenía la obligación de permanecer en su departamento y con eso cayo rendida en su cama.


	5. Celos

[ NOTA: los personajes tienen la personalidad un poco cambiada]

**********************************************************************

Amy se fue a su departamento y se preparó para dormir igual que sheldon en unos días iba a ir con sheldon a elegir su disfraces y de star trek era extraño pero quería divertirse ya no tenía la obligación de permanecer en su departamento y con eso cayo rendida en su cama.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Amy:

Sheldon y yo habíamos elegido un disfraz, aún era temprano así que decidimos pasar a tomar algo para conocernos mejor.

Amy: En qué pasas el tiempo cuando no estás en el trabajo? ademas de video juegos, cómics y esas cosas

Sheldon: en realidad tengo una rutina que prefiero seguir.

Amy: suelo tener una rutina pero a veces suelo tratar de variar... - lo que me faltaba

Sheldon: Amy te pasa algo?

Amy: por Dios, no

Zack: Hola Amy

Amy: Hola Zack

Zack: Quién es este? tu cita?.

Amy: Él es el Dr. Sheldon Cooper, sheldon es él Zack.

Sheldon: Hola- dijo sheldon con indiferencia ¿este quién se cree?

Zack: podemos hablar en privado? - claro, respondió Amy

Zack: Me quieres explicar que haces aquí con este tipo (dijo con celos)

Amy: No creo que te interese, además no somos nada, con lo que tengo entendido querías un tiempo, debes salir con muchas chicas, no?- al decir esto Zack se enfureció más de lo que ya estaba y la agarro fuertemente del brazo

Zack: será mejor que no juegues conmigo, crees que es lindo ver a tu novia con otro chico, eh, Amy-le dijo a amy en tono de enojo

Amy: No puedes decirme que hacer, no soy tu novia y tampoco te debe preocupar con quien salgo, sheldon y yo nos conocimos y me callo bien, sus amigos me invitaron a una fiesta a una fiesta y listo.

Zack: Te tuve que rogar para que pasaras tiempo conmigo pero luego sales con cualquiera, en serio?- dijo mientras la presionaba de la pared.

Sheldon estaba esperando a Amy pero de repente nota algo extraño en la conversación de Amy y su ex, la estaba lastimando? fue lo que supuso cuando vio que la agarraba del brazo y la sostenía contra la pared, decidió ir se recordó que siempre se debe proteger a una dama en apuros, así que tomo el valor y camino hacia Amy y Zack y le dijo que la soltara.

Zack: quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?- obviamente soy Sheldon Cooper y todavía espero que la dejes respondió Sheldon.

Amy: Sheldon, por favor no es nada vayámonos- no te iras hasta darme una explicación dijo Zack más tranquilizado- puedes irte adelantando Sheldon, estaré bien y que quieres que te explique? pregunto Amy-por qué sales con él, que piensas hacer con nuestra relación, en realidad quiero volver contigo amy, siento como te acabo de tratar, fue que al verte con otro hombre conversando tan animada me puso celoso.

Amy: Sheldon es mi amigo, no sé qué "con nosotros", ni siquiera sé si antes era una relación y ver este lado tuyo no fue nada lindo, si me disculpas me necesito ir.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sé que esto está totalmente fuera de los personajes pero quise intentar cosas diferentes.


	6. desarrollando sentimientos?

Amy: Sheldon, por favor no es nada vayámonos- no te iras hasta darme una explicación dijo Zack más tranquilizado- puedes irte adelantando Sheldon, estaré bien y que quieres que te explique? pregunto Amy-por qué sales con él, que piensas hacer con nuestra relación, en realidad quiero volver contigo amy, siento como te acabo de tratar, fue que al verte con otro hombre conversando tan animada me puso celoso.

Amy: Sheldon es mi amigo, no sé qué "con nosotros", ni siquiera sé si antes era una relación y ver este lado tuyo no fue nada lindo, si me disculpas me necesito ir.

\-----------------

Sheldon y Amy llegaron al departamento, Sheldon tenía muchas preguntas pero prefería ir lento no quería parecer entrometido, se sentaron en el sofá muy cerca el uno del otro pero ninguno se molestó en moverse.

Sheldon: Cómo te sientes Amy?

Amy: Bien solo un poco sorprendida y algo asustada.

Sheldon: Por qué no me cuentas sobre su relación?

Amy: Bueno, no es tan inteligente como me gustaría, pero decidí intentar algo nuevo, era una buena relación al principio pero luego de unos meses las peleas se hicieron cada vez peores, siempre me levantaba la voz y yo me iba del departamento, las peleas eran siempre por lo mismo de que por mi trabajo nunca pasaba tiempo con él, nunca vivimos juntos pero le di una copia de la llave por si acaso, no paso mucho tiempo luego de nuestra pelea última pelea que dijo que quería tiempo supuse que simplemente se olvidaría de mí y seguiría de cita en cita.

Sheldon: Esta es la primera vez que te hace daño?- *Si, respondió Amy*- no has pensado que solo podría usar la llave que le diste, entrar a tu departamento y hacerte daño?- *No había pensado en eso Sheldon*- bueno, piénsalo Amy, si te hizo eso en un lugar público que crees que te hará si están solos?- *Me dijo que fueron los celos, Sheldon*- y tú le creíste, Amy?- *Bueno, se vio sincero cuando me lo dijo*- Ok, qué hablaron cuando me aleje?- *me pregunto que que iba a hacer con nuestra relación, que quería estar conmigo y por qué salgo contigo*- somos amigos- *eso le dije, Sheldon*- y sobre su relación, piensas volver con él?- *me aterrorizo ver ese lado de él, no volveré con él*.

Leonard entro al departamento le quería avisar a Sheldon que se quedaría con Penny cuando vio a Amy y sheldon sentados en el sofá muy cerca el uno del otro no tan cerca con para que sus narices se tocarán, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para que Sheldon se alejara, aunque notando como estaba se veía cómodo.

Sheldon: Hola, Leonard (dijo alejándose de Amy)

Leonard: Hola amigo, hola amy ¿ cómo estas, que haces aquí?

Amy: hola, Leonard, estoy bien y aunque es algo obvio estoy charlando con Sheldon

Leonard: Ok, amigo solo vine para avisarte que dormiré con Penny esta noche.

Sheldon: Que bien, Amy se quedara está aquí esta noche

Amy: Qué, por qué? ni siquiera me preguntaste si quería, yo no puedo quedarme aquí (dijo amy sorprendida).

Sheldon: si puedes y no te dejare ir a tu departamento ahora, si es por ropa te daré algo mío y puedes dormir en la habitación de Leonard.

Leonard: Claro, amigo buenas noche a los dos (inmediatamente dijo eso cruzo el pasillo, eso estaba raro, Sheldon estaba actuando protector e iba a dejar que alguien usara su ropa?).

Sheldon: Amy quédate esta noche- *pero por qué?*- es algo obvio, te puede pasar cualquier cosa sola en tu departamento- *ok, Sheldon, pero no tengo ropa para el trabajo mañana*- bueno, puedes despertar un poco más temprano y te acompañare a tu departamento a que te alistes- *c-claro Sheldon*- Bien entonces te buscare algo mío aunque te quedara un poco grande y un cepillo de dientes así puedes usar el baño primero- *Te espero aquí*.

Sheldon fue a su habitación busco el pijama y un cepillo de dientes, no sabía porque pero se sentía algo ansioso al saber que en unos minutos ella estaría durmiendo tan cerca de él, salió de su habitación le entrego las cosas a Amy y ella se fue al baño para alistarse, inmediatamente salió Sheldon entro e hizo lo mismo; ambos estaban listos para irse a dormir, se desearon buenas noches y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Amy estaba pensando es todos los sucesos del día desde Zack hasta Sheldon, debía admitir que en el fondo se alegró que le dijera que se quedará a dormir ahí y que la acompañará a su departamento en la mañana unos minutos ella y Sheldon quedaron dormidos.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS:

sheldon oye gritos desde la habitación e inmediatamente supo que era Amy, salió de su habitación y entro a la de Leonard, Amy estaba moviéndose en la cama mientras gritaba; Sheldon no sabía que hacer estaba asustado se sentó en la cama se acercó a Amy le acaricio la cabeza mientras que le decía que todo estaba bien hasta que sintió que se tranquilizó, no sabía si volvería a pasar por lo que se acostó a su lado y quedo dormido.

EN LA MAÑANA:

AMY:

despierto y siento un brazo a mi alrededor, una respiración en mi cuello y un cuerpo presionándose contra el mío, tenía mucho miedo de voltear, me muevo un poco y siento que esa persona despierta y me dice buenos días ahí note que era Sheldon, por qué esta aquí y abrazándome?

Sheldon: Lo siento mucho amy, me quede dormido además no suelo moverme en la cama.

Amy: buenos días a ti también, está bien no te disculpes pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Sheldon: Estaba dormido cuando oí gritos tuyos, vine y me asuste solo se me ocurrió acariciarte la cabeza y decirte que todo iba a estar bien luego te tranquilizaste y seguiste durmiendo, estaba asustado y me quede aquí por si volvía a ocurrir, supongo e-en algún momento de la noche te abrace. ( se sintió bien presionar su cuerpo contra el suya gracias a Dios que no noto su pequeño "problema").

Amy: oh, Sheldon lo siento mucho no quise asustarte, se me olvido decirte que tengo terrores nocturnos, te mordí?(dijo con preocupación)

Sheldon: No, no lo hiciste, te tranquilizaste así que lo hice bien, no? (dijo mientras sonreía)

Amy: Lo hiciste perfecto ( en secreto la sonrisa de Sheldon a Amy le parecía la sonrisa más adorable que haya visto) dijiste que iríamos a mi departamento antes de ir al trabajo, la oferta sigue en pie?

Sheldon: Claro señorita, tenemos que ponernos en marcha odio llegar tarde, vamos ( dijo mientras le sostenía la mano y salían de la habitación. solo no esperaba que tuvieran dos invitados y uno de ellos se puso a gritar).

Penny: cómo amaneció mi moonpie y su pequeña amiga Amy?

Sheldon: Buen día penny, te he dicho varias veces que no me llames moonpie solo mi meemaw me dice así y amanecimos bien gracias por preguntar

Penny: y qué hacías en la cama con ella?

Amy: Buen día, sufro de terrores nocturnos así que sheldon se asustó ya que no le había dicho y se quedó conmigo por si acaso volvía a ocurrir.

Leonard: deja de hacer preguntas Penny

Sheldon: yo me voy a preparar, puedes quedarte con eso puesto y manejar?- Supongo respondió Amy- bien entonces, ahora vuelvo (dijo mientras se iba a la habitación y luego al baño).

Leonard: buen día Amy, dormiste bien?- *si gracias, Leonard, y tu y Penny* - Bien gracias, el pijama de Sheldon, eh?- *me lo presto para que durmiera cómoda*.

Penny: te queda adorable- *gracias (dice amy sonrojada)*- hoy en la noche hay una noche de chicas, si tienes tiempo únete a nosotras- *a qué hora es?*- a las 7 puedes venir como quieras- *sí, claro gracias*.

Sheldon sale del baño y Amy entro a cepillarse los dientes y a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa.

Sheldon: Lista Amy? tienes todas tus cosas?

Amy: Si, solo que nunca eh manejado en pijama, por qué no me das unos minutos y me cambio?

Sheldon: si lo haces llegaremos tarde, te pones demasiadas capas

Amy: Claro, vamos a decirle a Leonard que yo te llevare al trabajo hoy

Sheldon: Leonard, Amy y yo pasaremos por su departamento así que ella me llevara al trabajo.

Leonard: para qué? Si se puede saber

Sheldon: no, no se puede saber, vayámonos Amy ( dijo mientras le sostenía de la mano y la bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al auto de Amy)

penny: Soy solo yo o esos dos están actuando extraños?

Leonard: no eres solo tu que lo cree

Al llegar al departamento de Amy, Sheldon se sentó en el sofá y ella se fue a ducharse, estaban a punto de irse cuando oyeron un sonido en la puerta... era Zack, Amy y Sheldon sabían que él no se iba a alegrar cuando viera a Sheldon ahí.

Zack: Qué hace el aquí Amy?

___________________________

Se que no debí dejarlo aquí (risa malvada) solo quería darle suspenso ¿cómo creen que en realidad reaccionara Zack al encontrar tan temprano a Sheldon en el departamento de Amy?


End file.
